


We're All Mad Here

by SoraCanada



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Dark, M/M, Scary Wonderland
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraCanada/pseuds/SoraCanada
Summary: Stiles hasn't been sleeping well lately and weird things are starting to happen to him. Will he be able to fight back? Or is it too late?
Relationships: Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

_Stiles._

Stiles moves slightly in his sleep.

_Stiles, wake up._

He groaned slightly and squeezed his eyes shut tighter.

_WAKE UP._

He awoke with a start, sitting upright and panting heavily, his heart was beating a mile a minute. He slowly took in his surroundings and found he was in the middle of the forest. Stiles put his head in his hands and sighed in exhaustion. He hadn’t been sleeping well recently, if he was being completely honest with himself though, he just hadn’t been sleeping at all. His brain refused to shut off, more than usual, in fact, considering he was in the forest, there was most likely some sleep walking going on. He’d definitely prefer that over being kidnapped.

Stiles sat completely still, listening closely for a hint that anyone else might be around. Nothing was heard except the rustling of the trees and bushes in the wind, his money was on sleepwalking. He tiredly felt around his pockets and made a happy noise when he felt his cellphone. It was time to make a call to his pack leader, it was about 3 in the morning but he’d make sure the alpha got his werewolf ass over to him stat.

* * *

Scott was disturbed from his slumber by the sound of a ringtone. He blindly felt around his bedside table until he found the source of the stupid noise, his cellphone. He slightly opened one eye, squinting at the light from the phone and answered the call, not bothering to actually check who was calling.

“Hello?”

* * *

Stiles held back a snicker at how gravelly Scott’s voice sounded.

“Wake up and smell the roses Scotty, I need you to come get me.”

He waited patiently as there was a long silence on the other end of the line,

“…What?”

“I’m in the middle of the forest and I need your help getting out of here.”

“Why are you in the forest?”

Stiles rolled his eyes to the high heavens,

“Scott, if I knew that, I wouldn’t be-”

He cut his sentence short when he heard a rustling in the bushes behind him. He took the phone away from his ear slightly, looking back towards the noise, listening carefully.

“Stiles?”

Stiles tried to shake off the bad feeling that began to build up inside him and continue his call. However, just as he was about to speak, he heard the rustling again, closer. Panicking slightly, he quickly walked to a tree and put his back to it, facing the bushes.

“Stiles?”

He could tell Scott was more alert now and started to sound concerned.

“Scott, I think there’s someone here with me.”

He was whispering now, doing his best to be as quiet as possible, maybe then, whatever it was would go away.

“Stiles, do you see anything around that could help me find you? I don’t know how long it’ll take me to catch your scent.”

Stiles attempted to take a closer look around from where he was standing. There wasn’t much except more trees and bushes, there was an abnormally large tree stump out in the perimeter of where he was though, would that be enough?

“There’s-”

He was cut off again, but not by a rustling this time. There was a thumping noise, getting louder by the minute, too loud to be human footsteps.

“I think it’s coming this way.”

“Stil-!”

Stiles abruptly hung up the phone and crouched down at the roots of the tree. The thumping was getting louder, deeper, close to ear shattering. There was absolutely nothing to defend himself with, he could only keep low and quiet to hope for the best. The bushes across from him began to rustle again, Stiles held his breath.

The forest went deathly quiet as a small white rabbit hopped out of the bushes. Stiles couldn’t stop his eyebrows from shooting up.

“A _rabbit_?”

He let loose an almost maniacal sounding laugh,

“I’m losing my damn mind.”

Stiles felt his knees give out slightly from the shock and sat completely on the dirt floor. This not sleeping was definitely getting to him if this tiny rabbit scared him so badly. He silently watched the white rabbit hot around, not a care in the world. It was definitely strange to see a pure as snow rabbit in Beacon Hills, then again, he’s definitely seen stranger things. He took one last deep breath to calm his erratic heartbeat and took a look at the phone in his hand. He should probably give Scott a call back to let him know he was okay.

Stiles looked up to watch the rabbit once again, only to find it was right in front of him, watching intently. He felt his face twist in confusion. The rabbit slowly began to stand on its hind legs, a staring contest going on between both parties, watching each other’s every move. Stiles felt that bad feeling from before come back, stronger this time. Something wasn’t right.

_Stiles._

He flinched at the volume and instinctively put his hands to his ears. Focusing on the voice, he failed to notice the rabbit slowly growing taller, becoming more grotesque in the process.

_Stiles…_

He looked up slightly to see the rabbit’s eyes glowing red as blood, a large grin stretching across its face. Stiles felt his heartbeat begin to quicken; he was certain he was on the verge of having a panic attack. The rabbit pulled out a bright red waistcoat, seemingly out of nowhere. From one of the many pockets, it pulled out a big gold pocket watch, looking at him expectantly.

“What do you want?”

He breathed. The creature’s eyes widened, the grin it wore expanding wider than it should be able to. It began to tap on the face of the watch, getting quicker and quicker, coughing in excitement.

Stiles breathing became shallow,

“Leave me alone, I don’t know what you want.”

_Stiles._

“What do you want!”

It felt like the planet was suffocating him, the constant tapping making him feel mad.

_What is harmless but can kill you?_

He couldn’t think, too much was happening, his head was _pounding._

“I don’t know.”

_What is harmless but can kill you?_

“I don’t know what the answer is!”

_What is harmless but can kill you?_

“I DON’T KNOW!”

Stiles felt himself scream; the tapping began to sound like the constant ticking of a clock.

_What is harmless but can kill you?_

_What is harmless but can kill you?_

_What is harmless but can kill you?_

He put his hands to his ears, everything was deafening, he needed to stop it. He had to get away. Get away. _Get away._

_“_ LEAVE ME ALONE.”

Stiles heard his voice echo across the quiet forest. His eyes were shut in an effort to quiet the ringing of every part of his body. He heard his heartbeat pounding in his ears, he felt like his entire body was about to shut down.

“Stiles.”

He felt his heart stutter in response to the whisper in his right ear. He turned slowly to the voice.

* * *

A scream that rattled Scott’s very being echoed across the forest.

“Isaac!”

“I think it came from over here!”

Scott and Isaac sprinted around the trees in the direction of the scream,

“Stiles!”

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles awoke in an unfamiliar room, however, judging from the smell alone, he knew he was in the hospital. Great. He drowsily took in his surroundings and was startled to find a pair of brown eyes watching him intently.

“Um, good morning to you too?”

“What happened Stiles?”

He sighed,

“I don’t know, okay? I haven’t been sleeping well lately and probably just…. had a nightmare.”

“In the middle of the forest?”

“Of course, haven’t you ever just slept in the forest? You’re a werewolf, aren’t you?”

“This isn’t funny, Stiles!”

Scott’s eyes flashed red in anger before he closed them and took a deep breath in an attempt to keep calm.

“I’m not trying to yell; I was just really worried about you. Hearing you scream like that? I thought I was going to find you _dead._ ”

Stiles looked away briefly, partially in guilt and partially because he could never handle those damn kicked puppy eyes.

“Look, I’m sorry, bad timing. I know you’re concerned Scott; I’m just still trying to figure out what the hell happened myself.”

“Do you have the slightest idea how you ended up all the way out there in the first place?”

“I’ve been having trouble sleeping, I’m thinking I sleep walked.”

Scott paused,

“How much have you slept lately?”

Stiles didn’t answer and instead focused on his fidgety hands.

“Stiles.”

As much as he didn’t want to, a pack member could never _really_ deny their alpha. It was definitely a pain in the ass sometimes.

“About 8 hours.”

“Every night?”

“Over about 2 weeks.”

Scott was about to start saying something before Stiles cut him off.

“I already know what you’re going to say, but I don’t know what to do about it. No matter how exhausted I am, it’s like I can’t shut my brain off.”

He regarded the ceiling,

“You know, more than usual.”

Stiles heard a soft snort from the side and reveled in the small victory it gave him. At least he wasn’t angry enough to not laugh at one of his jokes. As the atmosphere grew less tense and Stiles could actually take a breath of air, his mind began to wander.

Since they were kids, Scott and Stiles had been inseparable and even as teenagers, that hasn’t changed, but it felt like something had changed with _him_. Stiles had noticed over the years that his eyes constantly wandered over to Scott and not in a strictly platonic way either. Not to mention, the way his breath hitched whenever those red alpha eyes looked at him couldn’t be ignored. He was definitely feeling something for his best friend and what did that mean? HE was going to hide it with every ounce of his being, ruining the friendship they had wouldn’t be worth it. Not a chance. Didn’t mean he couldn’t fantasize about it though.

The rest of the time spent at the hospital was pretty uneventful besides him being released with a prescription for sleeping pills, at Scott’s insistence, of course. The drive home however, that was when the heart attack happened.

“Your house or mine?”

Stiles blinked,

“What?”

“I’m not leaving you alone tonight, so your house or mine?”

“Scott, I’m not 5 years old, I’ll be fine.”

“You will be fine considering I’m going to be watching over you tonight.”

Stiles let loose a loud groan.

“Okay, fine, mine then. You can sleep on the floor and I’m not offering a pillow or blanket, buddy, you’re on your own.”

Scott chuckled,

“Alright, deal.”

Stiles leaned his head back in the passenger side of his jeep and took a deep breath. While he seemed almost annoyed at the prospect of Scott spending the night at his house, in reality, he was having a mini freak out. What the hell was he supposed to do now?

* * *

Stiles felt the cold breeze on his face as he walked along the path in front of him. The silence was deafening, not even his footsteps could be heard. Taking in his surroundings, he noticed that the only light that could be seen was lighting the path, but how was that even possible? He did have the strangest feeling though that if he tried to stray from this path, he would literally fall off the universe. It definitely wasn’t the most calming feeling.

It felt like he had been walking for an eternity before he came across a split in the path. To the left, if he squinted, he could only see spindly trees but he couldn’t even be sure if the path actually continued all the way through because it was so dark. To the right, it was a clear path, no trees, no bushes, it seemed like the most obvious choice but Stiles had a strange feeling about it. He couldn’t explain it, but he felt like something was over there, something worse than the other path. Before he could wallow in his thoughts longer, he felt his body taking him on the path to the right.

As he took his first step, he began to hear something. It could loosely be described as music; however, it was _haunting._ The harsh notes cut through the very being of the person listening to it, it made him feel like someone was watching him, waiting for the right moment to strike. Stiles began to fidget nervously; something was definitely wrong here. He tried to stop walking, he had to get out of here but his legs wouldn’t let him.

He was brought into a clearing with a large table covered with plates and tea cups. He slowly made his way over as the music began to increase in intensity. When he reached the edge of the table and looked down, he noticed a tea kettle in front of him. The music reached a deep crescendo as he opened the lid. Stiles took a shuddering breath as a giant rat climbed out of it and scurried across the table. He heard a loud thump behind him. When had the music stopped? There was a giggle behind him.

“Every morning I appear to lie at your feet.”

The voice alone sent a shiver up Stile’s spine.

“All day I will follow, no matter how fast you run.”

Stiles was willing his body to turn; he couldn’t leave his back open.

“However, I nearly perish in the midday sun.”

He heard a shuffle behind him until he felt a breath at the back of his neck making his back go completely rigid.

“What am I?”

He heard another giggle until the voice moved back.

“What am I? What am I? What am I?”

He heard thumping all around, as if this, person or thing was jumping around behind him. When they stopped, they stopped to the left of him. Stiles was able to turn his head slowly to look over, he felt his eyes widen slightly as all he saw was a giant hat on top of a shadow of a face. The figure moved slightly closer until he was right in front of Stile’s face.

“ _I’ll find you Stiles, wherever you are.”_

* * *

Stiles sat up in bed in a panic, breathing heavily. His sudden movement startled Scott who sat up immediately from the floor to see if something was wrong.

“Stiles, are you okay?”

Stiles couldn’t bring himself to say anything and instead stared at the wall in front of him, still attempting to catch his breath. Scott slowly stood up and sat down on the bed so he could put his hands tentatively on Stile’s face.

“Stiles, talk to me, are you okay?”

He took a deep breath before trying to speak, although he couldn’t help his voice breaking slightly in frustration,

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me, Scott.”

“What do you mean?”

“I think I might be going crazy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure how I felt about this chapter but I decided to be less judgy of my writing and just post it! So I hope you enjoyed and here's hoping I can post some more soon! :)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first story on this website, I'll be honest, I don't know where I'm going with this story or how this even popped into my head, but I'm just here for the ride! Hope you'll enjoy it!


End file.
